Silent Whispers
by Moonlight Echo
Summary: Long after the four Clans have gone, new ones have arisen. Bringing along with them a legend of a mystical place as what they call the Forbidden Forest, for none are allowed to roam too close. Over many moons, a young she-cat and her friend accidentally stumble into this horrifying imprisonment. Or was it really just an accident? More summary inside. THE PLOT HAS BEEN SET IN MOTION
1. Prologue: Temptation

_**Silent Whispers**_

* * *

_**Full Summary-**_

**_Long after the four Clans have gone, new ones have arisen. Bringing along with them a legend, a legend of a mystical place as what they call the Forbidden Forest, for none are allowed to roam too close. Elders speak of it to kits, as do young warriors to apprentices. Yet, some believe it to be just a myth. Over many moons, a young she-cat and her friend accidentally stumble into this horrifying imprisonment. Or was it really just an accident? As she and her friend fight to escape, they uncover secrets that were meant to stay hidden for all eternity. But, things happen for a reason, don't they? Along the way, their friendship strengthens, they find who you should trust and who you shouldn't, and they experience lessons that will shape them into better cats. Who said taking the right path was easy? Though, everything works out in the end. Even if someone goes through hard times along the way, you always have someone there for you. You just may not realize it._**

_******... **_

_We are all travelers in the wilderness of this world, and the best we can find in our travels is an honest friend. _

- Robert Louis Stevenson_******  
**_

* * *

**_Prologue - Temptation  
_**

_Ancient lore originating from the Clans teach of starry creatures, whose pelts glow with the strange light of dawn and paws glimmer with the twinkling dust of Silverpelt. They whisper secrets of things not yet unlocked by the living, held only by the mystery itself. As ancestors of the cats now inhabiting the forest, they guide the paw steps of the lost, ones who are in troubling times as they themselves were once. From above, they provide a path to follow, becoming comfort for those in distress or need and looking after the Clans they once knew._

_After each individual had died and left behind those they influenced throughout their life, their spirits went to another world, StarClan, where they endure now. Though the beginning of these cats are unknown, the story of when they first appeared still remains on the tongue of the oldest elder. For that was when the original Clans had formed; however, its detail has slowly dimmed within the seasons, as the tale has lingered on through new generations._

_Being passed down from different perspectives, the meanings of these tales grow unclear and the legends grow uncertain. Each of those who are willing to speak of a story they heard of or went through, started with intricate meanings and descriptions, but over time things can be misunderstood or rearranged. Though, the heart of the cats that express their own story, through the ones telling them, are explicit. They share the lessons to the ones there were once like, roaming the same territories and fighting for the same principles. _

_Some cats' actions and names of the moons before may be lost in the everlasting mist where none can retrieve, but they played a part in life. Even the well-known become but familiar faces, until they eventually are nothing more than faded pictures of themselves to some. But sometimes, hearing their faint whispers, to others they will always be remembered, no matter what. Even if they are not notorious, they still are remembered to all, through lessons taught._

_When the day comes for someone's time to end, just as each cat will have to face one day, others have comfort in knowing that a new star will shine in the sky. _

_As each cat leaves the place they have known, they end up somewhere. Whether they found peace or suffering at the end, whether it was doing something noble or cowardly, whether they took the wrong path but made a right turn in the end, they each have their own story to tell. Nonetheless, they all were seeking something in their individual journeys, even if it was short or long-lived, special or ordinary. Many may regret decisions they had made, counting the ways they could have prevented their final moments by dealing with things differently, wishing it didn't happen as if it were enough, but everything happens for a reason, unpleasant or happy. Even if they didn't find what they were secretly searching for, they end up somewhere._

_It matters who you put your faith in, for that will determine if you end up in the right place or the wrong one. The Place of Stars or the Dark Forest._

_...  
_

_As legends may have it, one area is spoken of.. It is placed between the living and the dead, no one surely knows for what it is. Almost none dare to venture into this forest, known as forbidden. Elders speak of the legend to kits, young warriors to apprentices, few truly believe the tall tale, because it is usually used to scare one's fellow Clanmate. Yet, ones who do take this warning seriously, sometimes end up tempted to search for this other realm. Even if they were instructed otherwise._

_They are either brave or foolish, no matter the case, it always ends the same. Some even try to prevent from accidentally stumbling into it, but without someone to guide you in the right direction or to save them from the darkness; they will be lost forever. _

_Finding the right path may be hard or it may come easy. But deciding to take it, well, that's up to you._

_...  
_

**A Step in the Right Direction or the Wrong One?**

Creeping figures slithered under the speckled night sky, not a single fragment outshining the moon at its fullest. Luminescence of the round orb created a safe, guiding light for the wandering beings, yet it exposed them to the other creatures looming in the deep crevices of the forest.

The two small, sleek bodies weaved through barren trees that surrounded the diminutive forms no matter where they turned. As the rustling of leaves sounded from a distance, tall structures towered over everything under their desolation. Trying to stay hidden in the shadows of the great oaks, they traveled by wrapping around their wide stems.

The wind howled furiously, making the trees creak and sway.

A gust of chilling air blew through their fur, reminding them it was leaf-fall; when all of the leaves changed color and fell to the ground, leaving twisted, gnarled branches to observe. Though at night, the varied shapes of foliage appeared to be shades of gray, with tiny frost crystals beginning to form on them. It promised cold, harsh days of the winter still to come, threatening to leave their Clans ravenous and vulnerable.

A shrill intonation shrieked, making the two cats' fur prickle with slight agitation. Every little noise seemed to cause at least one of them turn around, in order to assure themselves they weren't being stalked, possibly by the forest itself.

The forest seemed to be a huge, ominous creature, disguising itself in its surroundings and waiting for the cats to let their guard settle.

Paranoia seemed like the only conclusion to keep them aware of their surroundings, it was better to be scared and prepared for something to attack, then not to be.

"Are you sure you know where we are going?" One tom asked, no sign of fear in his voice, simply a concerned sound. As he entwined himself around the trunk of a large tree, his bright blue eyes pierced through the forest, their glowing light frightening anything with a dark nature away. The white apprentice's pelt glistened under the moon, making his gray tabby accents distinct.

Leading the two of them, another young tom spoke. He turned his head around while walking to look into his friend's eyes, answering with a question, "Not backing out are you?" The dark silver cat's challenging stare seemed to only make the other more determined. He quickly turned his head back forward and continued to walk through the woodland.

Advancing with their journey, the toms' paws cautiously tread on the crisp autumn leaves, making them crumble underneath their steps. As both their pelts stood on an end, the tension began to slowly fade while they continued deeper and deeper into the unknown whereabouts.

"No, I just sense a bit of fear," the white tom's reply was sincere, yet a troubled tone rang in his voice.

"I'm not afraid!" He immediately snapped back, whipping his head behind him. Though, as soon as his flare had lit, his eyes softened as he realized he had directed his sudden anger towards the other cat, once again. The silver tom was kind at heart, but sometimes he let his temper get in the way, especially when admitting to fear.

He froze in his own paw steps to turn around and face his Clanmate. "I'm sorry," an apologetic look shone in the cat's eyes, as he searched for forgiveness in his friend's.

Asking for forgiveness may be a difficult thing to do, especially for the gray apprentice, but he needed to show his friend that he was sorry. Nothing but silence was what he got in return.

Gently placing his white-tipped tail around his paws, he tried to find the right words to say. The right words could be vital at certain moments, and he was well aware of the other apprentice's sensitivity. Their friendship meant everything.

Proceeding, he said, "I know I cannot hide things from you, I just-" He hesitated in case he let something he didn't intend to say slip out, giving the chance for the white tom to interrupt.

"-Forgot?" Cutting the other off, he replied. He knew his friend cared for him, but his thinking was always somewhat out of line, terribly shifted from his. The white tom sighed; then rested his tail on the silver apprentice's shoulder, showing him there was no need to compensate. He found himself even forgetting at moments.

The other cat, his friend, had dragged him out here in the middle of the bone-chilling cold night, hoping to explore some strange, mythical place he had heard a loner speak of. Another one of his crazy, adventurous ideas, as always.

Sometimes, the white tom just didn't have a backbone to argue, he was normally the follower. But most of the time he followed because he wanted to look after his friend, for the silver cat was the only thing he had. Feeling as if he should be there if anything happened, he went along with his friend. It would be far worse for the apprentice to be out here on his own. Though it was wrong to sneak out of camp, just the both of them; he felt he was responsible for protecting his friend, since he was the sensible one. It was the only other thing to do, there was no way he could talk his friend out of his theories.

As the noise of a twig crackling broke the intimidating silence, the toms' heads simultaneously snapped to where the sound had arisen.

The silver tom's ears perked up, questioning the other, "What is it?"

"Someone's coming!" The urgency, along with fear etched into the white apprentice's face, revealed that this was something serious.

He started to run in the opposite direction of the noise, hoping he could lead his friend out of harm's way. Out of instinct he left the exposed spot before he made sure his friend was following. Glancing behind him, he saw the gray apprentice keeping a quick pace.

...

He felt his heart beating twice as fast, to the same rhythm as his thudding paws. The vibration of their steps would surely scare any living thing to cower in the safe haven of its hole.

Panting, he tried desperately to catch hold of his breath, but couldn't find the strength. He knew that whatever was chasing them would eventually catch up. Mindlessly racing, he didn't pay any attention to where he was heading. As he ran with the rest of the energy he had in him, he could not move his limbs anymore, barely able to sense that they were even still there.

Fog began to thicken around the creamy tom, making it almost impossible to see anything. It surrounded him, until it completely devoured the world around. He could no longer see the sky to light his path.

Stopping in his tracks, he couldn't hear the repeating motions trailing him. Uncontrollably looking for the gray apprentice, he saw that nothing was visible.

Suddenly, he heard an ear-piercing screech that made his blood completely freeze, leaving his heart feel as if it had dropped and stopped beating. It seemed his paws were attached to the ground, because he found himself not being able to move a single muscle in his entire body.

The horror of things that might have happened to the apprentice overwhelmed him. But how was he to dwell on something that probably hasn't even happened yet? Perhaps he could prevent that? Yet he was not able to move.

His head whirled around and around, thinking that this couldn't possibly be reality. He gritted his teeth so tightly that his jaw ached, but it seemed to snap him out of his paralyzed state.

After his world seemed to crumble around him, he let out an exasperated wail, "Silverpaw!"

_He had failed._

Whispers seemed to consume him, speaking things that were taunting his mind. It was coming from the forest, though it was like his own mind was thinking out loud. The echo of his grief was expressed through the trees, while he was being confused by his surroundings.

_What do I do? _

_...  
_

_The forest spoken in the legend, is said that it seems to whisper things, silently. Attempting to lure anyone close enough with its haunting thoughts. For it takes advantage of the bad those themselves dwell on._

_..._

* * *

**Matthew 6:13**  
_And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. _

_...  
_

_Never deliberate what is clearly wrong, and try to persuade yourself that it is not._

**- Frederick Temple**

* * *

**A/N: I hope whoever is reading this, enjoyed the little piece of story I wrote. **

**Now, I know this may get off to a confusing start, but later in the story this chapter will be an important part. **

******_Silent Whispers _is a story that takes place in the perspective of many cats who go through trials and troubles along the way. Every other chapter will show an ordinary cat that experiences a point in the past that changed their life dramatically, but between those, the story is told from the perspective of Maskheart and her friend Ravenfeather in the present, tying every individual together. **

******I strive for this story, in little ways, to reflect our real lives. If you listen close enough, you may see what I mean. **Further through the story, things will explain itself and more about the Forbidden Forest will be revealed. 

**Lesson:  
**

**I would like to explain something. The reason behind this is, the gray apprentice, Silverpaw, was tempted to search for a forest that the Clans call forbidden. He knew it was wrong to sneak out of camp and go on his little expedition, but he did it anyway. Not only that, but he dragged his friend along with him, knowing they would get in trouble. And it did end up turning out not so great.; just not the way he thought. **

...**  
**

**Characters and Plot © myself  
Warriors Concept © Erin Hunter  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Companionship

_**Silent Whispers****  
**_

* * *

**1 Corinthians 12:26**

_If one member suffers, all suffer together; if one member is honored, all rejoice together. _

* * *

**_Chapter 1 – Companionship_**

_A Clan is a group of cats coming together, to live together, becoming a family. You cannot have a Clan without the members that are in it. _

_A Clan **is **the cats that are apart of it. The cats that make up a Clan, are the Clan. We are not just a group of wild cats that live in the same territory; we are much more than that. _

_Without one another, we would not be able to survive. Without one another, we would not even be a Clan. If one member is treacherous; then others assume we all are, because we all are one. We all share a special bond, a kin-ship. Nothing can break us apart. _

_Yet, at the same time each cat is their own individual. Like broken fragments of a rock; each little piece is uniquely designed. Everyone is special in their own way. Once all the pieces are formed together, they make something up that is so much bigger then themselves alone._

_Each of us influences one another, passing on traditions that our ancestors had formed long ago. The others in this Clan hunt for food to keep us alive, giving to others before themselves. They fight to protect their home; they fight to stand for what they know is right. Lifting each other up and giving hope, when we feel all is lost. _

_Every one of us holds a special part in our Clan, whether large or small, it is still important. We should strive to do our best, no matter how small our task may be._

_Healing, to keep us physically healthy; belongs to the medicine cats. Caring for the wounded and the ill, they are vitally important. The darkness is contagious, appearing in many forms; sickness claims anyone who has fallen into its grasp. These special cats prepare remedies to mend the broken; both physically and mentally._

_Teaching and guiding, to push us in the right direction, as StarClan does, is the tedious work of a leader. Our leader encourages us to move forward; to demonstrate a firm figure on which we can place our complete trust. Even during the hardest times, they will not abandon us in the Clan's greatest times of need. Overall, we are guided by the cats up above, our leader is just an example of them. Because, leaders, too, follow the creatures inhabiting Silverpelt._

_Fighting and hunting help keep the Clan alive. It is all a cycle in which we live. If warriors did not fight to protect our territory, then we would not have anywhere to live, let alone hunt. If we could not hunt we could not find prey to eat. And if we could not eat, well, we would not be able to survive very long. These noble cats train young warriors, better known as apprentices. Passing knowledge and skills, everything these mentors were taught during their lifetime. _

_In order to maintain the life of many Clan cats, young kits must be born. So, you see, every cat is as important as the next, even queens. Queens are more than what they seem, they would do anything to protect their kits. If every warrior had the fierce will to protect the Clan like their own kit, no one could stand against us. _

_Every cat, no matter how hard their job may be, is important. Our Clan would falter without the foundation we build it on, without the cats we have. If even the slightest component vanished, everything would crumble until it becomes nothing more than a pile of dust. Without love, without companionship._

_When one member suffers, we all suffer. When one member is happy, we all are. We rejoice together during the good times; and during the bad, we are all there for one another. Life would not be pleasant if we could not share it with someone else._

_If you look closely, you will see what is hidden in the forest, the precious life and shelter it provides. _

...

**The Clan of the Rocks**_**  
**_

Glimmering under the basking sun, large boulders scattered around a plain with small patches of grass growing on the stony ground, the only sign of plant life. The forest that flourished on the outskirts of this enclosure, dappled the mountain in different places; where these cats hunted to survive.

The jagged exterior of a cave bordered the camp in a curved shape, looking as if a giant paw had come down and scooped a deep hole in the mountains. It created a wide barrier for the life it protected, while the ominous drop off the edge guarded almost anything from the outside world. Not even the wildest cat would dare to ambush from the limit of the mountains.

It confined it diligently, except for a narrow sliver in the back of the camp, wide enough for a cat to exit. Though, not open to any possible invasions from jumping atop of the cliff, there were no trees of any kind to safely cover the barren area, exposing them to predators from the sky.

Across the clearing, a large crack on the outside of the wall made an opening to a dark cavern. It held herbs gathered by the medicine cat, being prepared for any injuries and sicknesses that threatened to devour any creature in its path. Many of the large rocks placed in the clearing created a warm refuge for those inhabiting the rough area.

Those living there may not know how these large structures were carved on the inside, they are grateful for the safe haven it gives them.

_**...**_

A tall silver rock stood out in the middle of the plain, split in the center to provide a sheltered den for whoever remained inside. The ground inside was soft, comfortable for the play-fighting of tiny, energetic kits. Damp moss lay in the dark corners of the den, while light flitted through the opening of the crack, bringing in warmth from the bright rays of the sun.

A light gray queen lay peacefully in the shaded solace. Her whiskers twitched in amusement while two tiny shapes stumbled around the nursery disturbingly.

Squealing with delight, a half-white, half-black she-kit pleaded, "Stop it!" Kicking up moss and dirt around the nursery, the two kits continued to roll over each other around the den.

"Stop it! I give in!" The kit giggled as she surrendered to their game.

A completely black she-kit pinned the other down, he feathery tail waving back and forth. "You always give in!" She mewed in triumph, "And I **always** win!" Lifting her chin, a broad grin formed on her muzzle and her emerald green eyes sparkled with pride.

Wriggling from under her denmate, she said, "All right, all right. Now let me up!"

The light gray queen let out a low, rumbling purr, her soft blue eyes gleaming with care. Watching the two kits reminded her to enjoy these moments; they would not last forever. She even remembered when she, herself, was a kit, always getting into mischief.

As a bright ginger tabby shifted in her sleep, the queen attempted to settle the rambunctious kits down, but they paid no attention.

"First you have to say it," the black she-kit demanded.

The other kit rolled her eyes, for this had happened many times before. She had gone through the same predicament, yet the little black - and - white she-kit did not mind too much.

"Please, O great leader, Ravenstar," she replied tauntingly, along with a slight smirk. "Now can you let me up?" A hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Come on, little ones. Settle down," the queen spoke soothingly.

"But we want to play," the black kit objected, turning her head towards the she-cat that was watching over them at the moment.

The little she-kit, trapped by the other, took the opportunity to slither her way out.

Sitting up nonchalantly, she began to gently lick her fore-paw. While Ravenkit seemed to pay no notice that the cat she held captive had escaped.

"I'll tell you a story, Mask-kit," she coaxed, knowing how to get at least one of their attention.

The she-kit stopped mid-lick, eyes shining with excitement. She was a quiet listener, always loving whatever knowledge and stories her foster-mother had shared with her. Most importantly, she loved learning of Clan life and the warrior code, she knew she would protect everything she held dear with her life.

Despite the energy the tiny kit had within her, she was very timid. Too shy to play with anyone other than Ravenkit, who had effortlessly broken the shell Mask-kit was hiding in.

Always wanting to hear the soothing words of the cat that watched over her, the black - and - white kit was about run up to the queen and intently listen to her tales, but the black figure slammed into her side before she could. Making her land, once again, onto the dusty ground.

"Ooo_f_," came in response to the blow.

"I don't want to hear those **boring**, old tales from Pebblebrook again! I want to play," said the black she-kit, smiling.

"Come on! I want to hear a story," trying to persuade her friend, Mask-kit's eyes glowed with anticipation.

"Fine," she gave with a dramatic tone.

The two kits padded up to the warmth of the queen. Sitting together under Pebblebrook's soft glare.

Ravenkit started to bat at Mask-kit's ear, though the little she-kit seemed distant, worried only of what she was about to hear.

As the rebellious kit continued to cause trouble, the queen gave her a scolding glance. Ravenkit laid her delicate ears back, sitting down next to her more obedient friend.

Squirming with impatience, she finally rested her chin on her fuzzy paws. The black - and - white kit's eyes only gleamed with more enthusiasm. Unfazed by the uninterested black she-kit, Mask-kit eagerly padded over to her foster-mother and curled up next to her belly, nothing more than a mouse compared to the queen.

Lying her head down, she faintly purred. Listening as the queen's smooth voice flowed around the dark, gloomy den. She closely listened to Pebblebrook's tale, until she let herself slip into a deep sleep. Everything was slowly fading, colors blurring together, along with sounds.

"Sweet dreams," she mewed, carefully licking between the kit's ears.

_The last thing she heard, was the loving voice of her mother.._

...

A black she-cat watched the glowing sun begin to sink behind the mountains, everything she had ever known.

_I wonder what's beyond them_.

She sat at the edge of a gorge, carefully setting herself in a firm position. Placing her tail lightly around her paws, she watched as the sun cast fused, gleaming colors over the sharp points of the peaks bordering her home. They painted the sky majestically, lingering over the horizon, over everything that was within sight. Everything she held close to her heart.

Her Clan, StoneClan, lived in the rocky mountains. The cats inhabiting the rough area had to be strong, well-balanced. They used the cracks of the boulders to their advantage. Appearing out of no where in battle, they had to be decisive and intelligent. Most of these cats were able-bodied, strong, and clever. Masking themselves as the mountain itself.

Other Clans were often afraid, none daring to venture into their territory. They assumed each cat was deceiving, because of their strategies, but that was the exact opposite of her, the ones she knew at heart.

Though, she did want to see what was beyond those mountains. She wanted to explore, to see what the outside world had to offer her.

The she-cat's fur sparkled under the dimming light of the soft yellow above. Her face was designed in the pattern of a zig-zag, black on one side, white on the other. The rest of her pelt was patched with a few white spots here and there, all the way to the tip of her tail. Being a slim, short-haired cat, she was lithe and cunning, hiding in the crevices of the land she lived in.

She had been a strange cat you might say, she was always nervous as an apprentice and felt bad for her mentors having to put up with her. Still being the closed, soft-spoken cat she was, her moral attitude was right.

Gazing in the distance, she observed the intricate design of the forest. How each branch appeared different, some were twisted, others were straight; while they could be weak or strong. The possibilities varied. Almost endlessly if you looked even closer. She couldn't even begin to understand the life it expressed in its own way.

_What else is out there? _

While she snapped out of her profound thoughts, she heard a heavy noise behind her. Swiveling her ears back to identify the sound, she realized it was only the paw steps of her friend.

"Hello, Maskheart," her friend confronted.

An all black cat padded up, placing herself to sit beside Maskheart. Her friend was almost the complete opposite; though their basic beliefs were almost the same, her black furred friend was outgoing, impertinent, stubborn. But she loved her like a litter-mate.

The she-cat's feathery long fur gave her the name she possessed.

Maskheart turned her head to face her friend, "Hello, Ravenfeather." She mewed smoothly. Placing her amber eyes back to the descending sunset, her silhouette was glimmering with the saffron hue.

"Is something bothering you?" Ravenfeather asked, a hint of concern in the cat's voice.

She was more of the one to notice the azure of the sky or the smell of what rare flowers grew inside her territory, than to speak of the things that agitated her inside. Maskheart hid behind a different image of herself because it made her feel secure. But it gave her the ability to notice more than the average cat could realize.

She noticed subtleties that only the observant could see, making her lost in thoughts most of the time.

Maskheart hesitated, "No.. I'm fine."

Arguing with herself that it was no use complaining about her flaws, she knew it was wrong to keep things from her friend. After all, Ravenfeather had been with Maskheart through everything. Standing up for her when she was picked on, when she was hurting inside. Though, Ravenfeather couldn't always understand everything, couldn't be there when she needed to stand up for herself. It was nice having someone watch over you, but she was a warrior now. She needed to become more independent.

Maskheart looked down at her white, fuzzy paws, lost in thought once again. She fidgeted them in the dirt as the awkward moment loomed over her.

"Maskheart? You know you can't hide your feelings from me. We have know each other far too long for me to not know that something is troubling you. Now talk to me," using the same technique she had in their nursery days.

Everyone has something concerning on their mind now and then. Not her though, she **always** had something concerning on her mind, whether small or large. She felt as if it was useless trying to explain who she was to her friend, yet Ravenfeather already knew most of her anyway; even if Maskheart held secrets.

_The loneliness was deadly. _

She felt empty without the comfort of her best friend.

The colors slowly faded as the sun completely disappeared, until there was nothing more than the faint blue of the sky.

...

* * *

**- William Arthur Ward **

_A true friend knows your weaknesses but shows you your strengths; feels your fears but fortifies your faith; sees your anxieties but frees your spirit; recognizes your disabilities but emphasizes your possibilities._

_...  
_

_Therefore encourage one another and build one another up, just as you are doing. _-** 1 Thessalonians 5:11**

...**  
**

_A friend should be one in whose understanding and virtue we can equally confide, and whose opinion we can value at once for its justness and its sincerity. _

**- Robert Hall**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is basically the introductory of the main characters. The plot hasn't started yet, because I decided it would be better to introduce the characters a little first. Keep reading, the third chapter is when the major plot begins!**

**Lesson:**

**This chapter's theme is companionship; and the introductory was basically the queen, Pebblebrook, telling Mask-kit and Ravenkit about it. Though, Maskheart wasn't being very honest to her friend. Without the comfort of her friend, or anyone, it lead her to feel the burden of loneliness. **

******...  
**

******Ravenfeather belongs to my friend.  
**

**********Characters and Plot © myself  
Warriors Concept © Erin Hunter**


	3. Chapter 2: Revenge

_**Silent Whispers**_

* * *

**Romans 12:7**

_Repay no one evil for evil, but give thought to do what is honorable in the sight of all. _

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Revenge**_

**Talons take their grasp**

Bright orange flames crackled under the beaming sun, gracefully dancing as they lapped against the faint blue sky. The blaze of heat seemed to dangerously burn as water seems to lightly trickle through sharp, jagged rocks. The soft waves of heat were as sharp as talons while they sparked across the once tall, sturdy structure.

Slowly destroying the thing called 'home,' the fire turned this once safe haven into something now known as an entrapment.

The building held frightened creatures inside, trying to find any sort of small hole or opening that they could possibly find. As the blaze was growing quicker, it spread as a contagion until it reached the pinnacle of the bright red barn and left nothing but the remnants of a tragic event. The fire would take every thing it could catch hold of and leave no evidence of the life it had taken but ashes.

Yowls of fear rose from within the containment, calling for help as their world crumbled around them. Though, unfortunately, the sound was consumed by the depth of the colossally ignited light.

_**...**_

Desperately trying to escape, a young she-cat frantically searched for an exit. Her calico fur was stained with residue, yet it was cleverly hidden on the dark patches of her ragged coat.

Inside, wails engulfed the vicinity, but the origination was unclear because the illusion of the fire could create a disruptive noise.

The she-cat's ears perked as she discovered a beam of light shining through a small, round opening; it was distinguished by the pale blue of the sky that she took advantage of for far too long.

Immediately, the little hope that kindled within her vanished as a small cracking noise arose. The splitting noise had sounded again, this time louder. The cat instinctively stepped back right before a huge beam covered the passageway. It landed where she was moments before; it could have fallen right on top of her, yet she had no time to worry about what could have been.

_That way won't suffice any longer._

Every thing, her whole life, was going by right before her eyes, reflecting the flames consuming the place she had once come to for shelter.

She had to find her family and lead them to safety; it was her duty.

The calico faintly coughed, her lungs straining for oxygen. Feeling as if she were lasting on a single breath, she kept going on that one hope or the consequence would be suffocation. But every moment she breathed, it got more and more difficult; every time she inhaled, her aspirate became more shallow until there was nothing left to continue living on.

It consumed her and she could no longer fight it.

_**...**_

The calico she-cat awoke on the rough dirt, patched with grass in few various areas. She shook her head in complete bewilderment, _Had everything been a dream? _

Searching for answers as her blurry vision became more clear, the calico looked down to steady her gaze. Only then did she realize that ash clung to her fuzzy white paws.

The loner looked up, her amber eyes filled with complete horror of what she might find.

While smoke rose from the bright red building, her home was burning to the ground along with everyone she had ever known, easily as a bird fluttered its wings. It had seemed so natural, did it not realize that it was destroying all she ever cared about? Did it not understand the intolerable grief and pain she would now go through?

"No!" the calico screeched in dismal, standing on her unstable legs. Wobbling from the reality she was witnessing, her legs gave out and collapsed beneath her. She bowed her head and squinted her eyes in pain, _Make it go away._

Many noises flooded her ears, that of twoleg shouting and the spraying of water, but if she opened her eyes, just once, reality would hit her like a cold, hard rock.

Just then, appearing out of the trees themselves, a sleek, black creature stood above her. The she-cat opened her eyes, seeing the thing look down with ice cold orbs as if daring her to speak. The calico cat seemed nothing but a cowering cat succumbing to the strange being. She looked up with grieving eyes screaming for help, but the other cat would give nothing to the vulnerable loner.

"You have survived," the lithe cat stated, emotionless, "Not what I expected." Sounding more intrigued, the creature nodded its head as if thinking up a solution to the unnecessary problem, "But you managed well." The satisfaction in the smirk this cat held was not hidden.

The calico did not like being treated as an unstable cat, which she was now. She growled in agitation, baring her sharp teeth and unsheathing her piercing claws as she stood up in a stable fighting position. Attempting to appear menacing, the loner couldn't help but shake the feeling of admiration towards this cat. Yet, her anger gave her strength to resist at that moment; but overall anger would just make her even weaker.

Hind legs placed carefully on the ground and muscles tensing ready for a fight, the she-cat questioned, "Are you implying something?" A harsh tone rang in her voice while her soot-covered muzzle twisted in a snarl. All curiosity had left due to the need of protecting what little pride she had.

Appearing as if the strange cat wanted to aggravate the situation further, it replied tauntingly, "Nothing," pausing for a few moments, it proceeded, "but that I took a few.. precautions."

Hurt flooded the ragged loner as she relaxed most of the tension in her body, taking in the realization of what this cat was insinuating. After her moment of sensitivity, she tightened her muscles once again. "So, you killed them?" the calico asked with an exasperated hiss. The feelings of pain and hostility mingling as one.

"They knew something no cat could possibly know; I was actually doing your little family a favor, because the secret they held would tear them up inside in the end," the cat provoked with a stony expression.

The calico she-cat knew this stranger was trying to push her off the edge, to drive her of the cliff of sanity; but she wasn't one to control her temper.

She lashed out with complete hate and rage, the lust for revenge of what this cat did burning in her eyes.

The strange creature had succeeded, it pushed her past the point of healing, she was the last remnant of her whole world and even that was falling apart. It only took a moment.

The loner lunged forward, claws ready to cringe whatever fell between their hold, yet all she felt was air, nothing but air as she leaped a fox-length away. Her face held complete befuddlement; the strange creature had practically vanished out of thin-air.

Turning around in a desperate manner, she held a low, rumbling growl at the base of her throat.

The black cat swiftly made its way towards the temperamental she-cat, "Perhaps you could be of some use to me."

The calico's feathery, white-tipped tail waved back and forth with impatience, waiting for this cat to finish what it started. As if a dozen fire ants were crawling in her pelt, she asked through gritted teeth, "What do you want from **me**?"

An emotionless expression still lingered as the cat strode flawlessly towards the she-cat, circling her as if examining for mistakes. "I simply want you to join my alliance," it said in such a way like it was obvious, hanging there in the still evening air.

Angrily, the loner was about to speak, but she stopped as her mouth hung open in an odd form, seizing the moment at paw. This would be her moment. This would be the moment that decided what path lay ahead. This **was** the moment she could take in her claw-hold and squeeze until it gave her the desired results she wanted, revenge. Revenge for her family, revenge for her home.

"I will join you," the calico said gruffly, with an empty tone. She felt nothing now, quick as it was; she felt nothing but the need for revenge. It became her world now.

It would be all that she thought about, it would **consume **her until there was nothing left to intoxicate.

"What is your name?" the cat question, satisfied that its task was so easily completed.

"**Ash.**" It was only fair to represent her new-found meaning in life; her name had not been Ash, but it was who she was now. She was the last remnant of all she knew, once.

She would find what she so vainly longed for, she was determined.

_..._

_One kindling flame can slowly grow, until it corrodes it's host with a burning fire. As revenge ignites inside the heart of a cat and forms into a growing hatred, a small blaze can spread and consume most anything until it leaves nothing but ashes._

_..._

* * *

_But men often mistake killing and revenge for justice. They seldom have the stomach for justice._

**- Robert Jordan**

* * *

**A/N: It was difficult to put this together, due to lack of motivation; but it's finally finished! My 'Author's Note' will come soon.**

**I have tons of extras on a forum that I created for this, I mostly hang out there now. Just google 'Warriors Forums' and search in the 'Warriors Fan Fiction' section for Silent Whispers. I should be there under the user 'The Moon's Reflection.'**

**Hopefully I don't need to explain any further what this lesson is about, but I will add to this as I have more time. Enjoy!**

**I fully welcome constructive criticism. Please review and give your input. Every review is appreciated :) **

...

**Characters and Plot © myself  
Warriors Concept © Erin Hunter**


	4. Chapter 3: Faithfulness

_**Silent Whispers**_

* * *

_If you are faithful in little things, you will be faithful in large ones. But if you are dishonest in little things, you won't be honest with greater responsibilities. _**Luke 16: 10  
**...

_Now faith is being sure of what we hope for and certain of what we do not see. _**Hebrews 11: 1**_  
_

...**  
**

_Because you have so little faith. I tell you the truth, if you have faith as small as a mustard seed, you can say to this mountain, 'Move from here to there' and it will move. Nothing will be impossible for you._

**Matthew 17: 20**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Faithfulness**_

_You cannot see faith, but you can recognize the choices and outcomes due to having faith, you can feel it -not physically but within yourself and from the intense confidence of others that have it. _

_Faith can be put in the wrong cat, it can be lost, and it can even be betrayed and ruined, leaving you to never trust again. But creating relationships to flourish into something better and closer, faith is also a beautiful thing. _

_Faith is many things. Faith is the complete trust or confidence in someone or something, even something we cannot be confirmed of. Faith is having a belief in something; no matter what anyone said or told you, you would still hold a firm grasp on it. A strong faith is believing in someone or something endlessly- without suspect, even when times get rough and others will tell you differently, try to convince you that believing in what you do is incorrect._

_It is like the wind, we cannot picture it but we know it is there; yet sometimes faith does not always give the physical assurances as we do with even a light breeze. With faith we may have no __tangible proof, but we believe nonetheless.__ Truly having faith is standing by what you believe no matter how insane that idea may be. Those are the things that make it faith, sometimes without going out on a ledge to believe what you do it wouldn't really be a true credulity._

_Though, completely owning faith is not just believing; __**real **__faith is sincerely doing things that show it to be real. _

_What good is it if someone claims to have a faith, yet has no deeds to reveal it? Faith by itself, if it is not accompanied by action, is dead. You may believe in something, but if you are not able to make action due to that faith, is it real?_

_For example, young ones, your litter-mate refuses to believe that the large, intimidating opening to the medicine cat's den only carries the cat itself and her herbs, no ghostly spirit that scares young kits who stray from their mothers- yet you do. If you truly had faith in that, wouldn't you be willing to take the action of stepping inside? Or would you doubt that notion? Is it truly having complete trust that the haunting creature does not exist, if you are too afraid of something that you claim to think isn't real?_

_Even if you have a real faith as small as a mustard seed, nothing can waver it. _

_Being __**faithful**__ is a different aspect, it is having the worthiness of that trust, of being able to possess the confidence of others. You can be faithful in many things, to many things. Being faithful in the words you speak, to the ones you love. You can be faithful in what you believe. If you are truly faithful to someone or something, you would be loyal and devoted, never giving up on that thought of fidelity._

_You can determine much about one another by their faithfulness. If one is unfaithful in the very tiniest thing - no matter how insignificant that thing may be – it is highly doubtful they would be faithful in a larger obligation. Yet, one who is faithful in the very least, is most likely to be loyal in a greater responsibility, for they show how much they care for the simplest of things._

_Placing our faith in someone may be a difficult thing to accomplish, for we often find solace in only trusting ourselves. Yet, standing alone to face our problems is an even greater task. Most want to rely on themselves because they feel they alone are the only ones they can trust; but even if some are ruthless you cannot immediately assume all others are alike. _

_Though, to decide who or what you put your faith in is still a vital choice, for it can be placed in a wrong idea or cat. You must be cautious as to what you trust, because there are always deceiving images and manipulative things that will want to bend your vision. _

_Yet there is always a faith lingering throughout the earth that others will open their eyes to realize the truth._

_As you can realize faith is many things, and once you lose the faith of others it is almost impossible to regain, to trust anyone ever again; but there is always hope._

_By faith many things can be accomplished, understood irrevocably. That which is not visible can then be seen, and a comfort will flood through our hearts. Without it we would not be where we are today, locked in a prison and restricted by our chains. How is that living? How can we live without knowing the sun will rise and bring a new tomorrow? How can we live without __**faith**__?_

_Faith is being sure of what we hope for and certain of what we do not see._

_Faith is the flower that blooms selflessly when all is cast in the shadows._

_Faith is the hope you hold on to when all seems lost. _

_Faith is a strength no being can fathom._

_..._

**Secret Callings - **Part One_  
_

_StarClan, if you can hear me, listen. Please, I need a sign in my most desperate hour of need. _

Thoughts and concerns consumed the young she-cat as the evening sky wraps around the ones below in a safe warmth. She could feel herself, slipping deeper into her darkening facade until there was no way to revive herself. When the consequences occurred, all innocence she held would vanish as if it was never there to begin with. Maskheart had to do something, rather than hide herself behind a hypocritical identity because of her insecurities. After becoming a warrior of StoneClan, she believed that the opportunity to become a new cat was shining down the path which she would choose to take. How terribly wrong Maskheart was at that. Did she honestly believe that her old habits would fall behind her?

She looked to the clear blue sky for some guidance. The sun had just set the same moment as it did every day, revealing an order that only something superior could create. Now, the land above was clean, only the faint full-moon peaking it's way through the layers could be seen.

Though there were no stars dotting the sky, variously sparkling the night, Maskheart needed someone to answer the questions that stumbled through her head time after time. She truly had faith that there was someone watching her from above. She just didn't have faith in herself.

Shaking her head, the wind tussled the bright greens and yellows of leaves as they slowly drifted to the forest floor. Maskheart grew impatient with herself everyday, why was she always forced to act the way she did? The feeling was unexplainable, she may have an understanding none could comprehend; but when it came to her actions in certain situations, all seemed lost.

_I'm tired from endlessly fighting with myself. I'm tired of hiding all these deep, dark secrets only to be a burden I can't carry. _

The black- and -white cat's amber eyes melted soulfully into the horizon, wishes and hopes merging together. Maskheart sincerely thought too much, perhaps that is why she ceases to speak. Every time a single idea crossed her mind, it turned into a greater worry or debate.

She wanted to become so much more than she actually was, do something important in the world; yet here in the outer boundary of her camp she sat. Always yearning for things she could never be, the peaceful harmony of the birch forest soothed her pain. She often studied the infinite sky, stretching across the depths of her land. The mountain in which she lived held rocky areas -one in which StoneClan inhabited-, the rest was dappled with silvery forests and merrily singing rivers.

StoneClan was that of three Clans intertwined to each other, living on the giant structure in the closest thing to serenity as possible. StoneClan seemed to be the one in the middle, always making sure to keep the peace, standing firm to hold everything in place.

Not far past the bubbling brooks were chilling rock caverns in which the cats of EchoClan lived. They were large, muscular cats who fished in the rivers with their piercing claws, sharpened on the damp walls of their enclosure. EchoClan was named for the dripping water which trickled off the stones, sending repeating noises through the cave; but the war-torn cats weren't as peaceful as their home. Being battle hungry and always looking for a reason to fight, most cats were prideful and used their strength and size in battle, rather than using decisive tactics. It was extremely hard to keep their vanity to themselves; but fortunately for StoneClan, their own methods of attack were intimidating to all.

SilverClan was more patient and kind, though there stalking techniques were difficult to defend themselves from. SilverClan contained the most lush part of the mountain on which the Clans lived. As they had a spacious and open territory, cats belonging to this Clan were surrounded by a beautiful birch woodland. SilverClan was best known for the floor of the forest that glowed in daylight and the leaves that glimmered under the bright sun, giving a silver appearance. Members of this Clan were very good hunters due to stealth, speed, and patience along with being very silent. They used their hunting skills to their benefit in battle when approaching an opponent and had an interesting combination of fighting techniques.

_I always doubt myself, so how can I have faith in others? I know what Pebblebrook always taught me was true, but I don't have enough strength to carry those principles through._

"I just want to discover what I am supposed to become," she whispered, only to be lost in the breeze and carried through the bends of the forest.

A sudden echo spread throughout her surroundings, sounding as a silent whisper. One voice only spoke in deep and heavy voice, yet it was simply soothing. It was like the sweet noise of falling rain-drops, but all the same it held the fearful strength of howling wind. "The time is coming," it said, the booming phrase ringing in her ears.

The meaning Maskheart could not grasp, making a chill creep up her spine, one vertebrae at a time. Every hair on her pelt pricked up in unease. The voice grew louder and louder, consuming the forest around, she could feel it closing in around her. Maskheart dared herself not to move, perhaps she would not be stolen by its vain beauty.

It felt like a lifetime, like she was frozen in an endless trance, yet it was for but a moment.

Suddenly, the stirring of undergrowth interrupted the fascination in its words, the repeating of the taunt had faded away. The tight realization it almost had lured Maskheart in had now lightly drifted as if a trick of the wind.

The young she-cat did not pay attention to the noise before, it was nothing compared to what she had just witnessed. Yet, it arose again, louder. Maskheart swiveled her black ears backwards trying to identify the sound. _Paw steps, _she mouthed noiselessly. It was too late for the creature possessing those paw steps had already pounced on her rather clumsily into her side. Black, feathery fur caught her sight as she was being pinned down by fuzzy paws.

"Ravenfeather," she stated, confused. Bright green eyes danced in front of her soft yellow ones.

..._**  
**_

**Falling Into the Darkness **- Part Two

"What was that for?" Maskheart asked in a bewildered tone, sometimes she did not understand her friend's ways.

The cheerful warrior's voice rang in an uprising laughter, more majestic than the squeaking of their nursery days, "Well, I saw you sitting there as you normally do, and I thought some hunting might be nice." A grin crept across Ravenfeather's muzzle as it always did. Was she never serious?

Maskheart tried her best to keep a perturbed look, but it didn't seem to stick, she gave in. Whiskers twitching with amusement, she asked, "Alright, but could we hunt the prey and not each other?" It was rare to get the focus of Maskheart, even more rare to gain her sarcasm; but Ravenfeather seemed to accomplish the task easily.

Ravenfeather rolled her sparkling emerald orbs at Maskheart as she usually did, and there was reason to. But it just made her buoyant attitude more humorous to Maskheart; the annoyance of her friend was amusing in ways.

"Now could you let me up?" Maskheart asked in a playful manner, the edge of the will to keep her composure ringing.

Long, slender back legs placed lightly on the ground -one on either side of Maskheart- and heavy paws resting on her friend's chest, Ravenfeather effortlessly hopped off to the side. "Oh, sorry," she chimed.

The rough ground held scattered blades of grass, gaps between each bunch of prickly, dull spikes. Maskheart's feet squished into the earth underneath her weight, comforting her aching paws. The journey of climbing through gaps and squeezing in the crevices of her home often drained her energy, unlike Ravenfeather. She seemed to never grow weary of anything, her bounciness was endless. Though, Maskheart knew Ravenfeather often hid her distress and pain behind a smile, filling herself with a somewhat fake happiness to conceal the negative things in life. Something she slightly understood, but Maskheart wasn't hidden behind joy.

_I know that when my faith is waning, my friend will always be there to pull me back into the light; but what if she is also fading into the never ending darkness? How can she just tuck away all the troubling truths in this world?_

Maskheart pulled herself up, dramatically grunting as if in pain. Shoulders slouched, the she-cat gleamed with her eyes mischievously. The feathery black cat only gave her friend a curious look, mouth cringed in confusion.

Maskheart started to circle Ravenfeather, studying her up and down. Her muzzle frowned in seriousness, yet her eyes told a different story.

Ravenfeather just stood in the same position, paws twitching with impatience as Maskheart continued her odd way of punishment. Making Ravenfeather wait was the worst way anyone could tease her, especially with no clue as to what was happening.

The cat was poised yet crouched, waiting for the precise moment as she planned every movement and reaction out in her mind. Her theories pieced together a whole reality of what would come, but again, they were just theories.

"What were you doing, anyway?" Ravenfeather asked, her fuzzy, lithe face cocked to the side.

Waiting a few moments to answer -as she knew Ravenfeather hated- Maskheart replied in a reserved tone, "I was just thinking.."

"You **always** think; I should have guessed and saved my time," the black she-cat said as her eyes looked up with annoyance, once more.

Maskheart flicked her white-tipped tail between the eyes of her companion in a teasing affliction, hoping to melt what little tension was forming. The realization she shouldn't have doubted how much Ravenfeather **knew** her – like the scars under her own fur- appeared in little forms, the quick crinkling of Maskheart's nose or the regret flashing in her eyes.

She could not hide anything from her; but that didn't mean Ravenfeather always understood her knowledge.

_I have always believed there is good in Ravenfeather, and I believe in Ravenfeather herself. Yet I always find myself asking, "How can someone who doesn't have faith in themselves, have faith in someone else?" _As her honey-colored eyes wandered away, thoughts convinced her otherwise. Maskheart held a spark of hope as the back of her mind told her it was possible, that the one you have faith in will make you stronger so that you may have faith in yourself.

That was the thought she had only a shallow breath before she began to feel her body tumble and start to fall..

Maskheart figured the moment she hesitated Ravenfeather decided it was time to reward payback; in her friend's mind it was a playful move. _Of course it would have to be done if the opportunity was given. _

The smooth rhythm of flying gave illusion of a dream, as a sky gently wisped her fur, just brushing every worry away. Only then did the reality come when Maskheart crashed to the ground, due to the gravity she was bound to. Motions of extremely high jumping lasted for moments, then returned back to ground. Maskheart could barely touch it when she had spent seconds in the air; she hoped to cling to whatever she could in distress. After it repeated, all the breath she thought she held was knocked out, it possibly could have run away with her sanity, as well.

Suddenly, the throbbing pain altered into a tumbling motion, heading towards the bottom of the hill, into the land she had barely any knowledge of. It was inevitable. Tucking her head in a dazed state, Maskheart braced herself for whatever would come, even as the pain grew less and less.

...

Coming out of a disillusioned fantasy, the black - and - white she-cat sat up groggily. Maskheart lay in a shallow pool of water, wincing from the aching pain that once coursed through her body, now all that was left was a continued reminder. Somehow, Ravenfeather and she landed in a small pond, almost like a puddle. A clearing spread around the two creatures, woodland surrounding all sides but one. There they both could see a steep hill smoothly uprising into their world, now seeming too far.

Maskheart had not collected herself yet, everything was just.. there. No thoughts crossed her mind but the enjoyment of tranquility. Everything was silent, everything was left to rest in its own humble abode, just living and breathing. That was all.

Ravenfeather quickly stood up in a defiant matter, ears flicking frantically and eyes searching in all directions. She didn't even bother to shake the sparkling drops of water from her fur as they lightly slid of, leaving a glossy appearance. Maskedheart mindlessly turned her head towards her black-furred friend as she was pacing in a desperate motion. Usually that was herself – letting small situations overwhelm her concerns. _What is troubling her so deeply? How can she not be amazed by such a place, not seeming to posses hate or war, untouched._

"What is the matter?" Maskheart asked, carelessly speaking, as if the words she spoke just tumbled out of her mouth all on their own, and she had no understanding of their meaning.

The feathery cat whipped around, confusion and cold fear stirring her insight, "Do you know where we are?" Trembling sounds made their way through Ravenfeather's voice, but when she spoke once more they were in a firm state, "Listen, Maskheart. Do you realize where we have fallen?"

Fear made her patched pelt bristle, snapped her out of the spell she was under. If Ravenfeather was seriously disturbed, every living creature should be. Her den-mate was far too head-strong to let anything bother her on the outside, unless of course someone was threatening to test her patience.

Maskheart thoroughly identified every movement, every crack in the trees; but there was not a single noise to be heard. There was no breeze ruffling her fur or the foliage of trees, the melodic chirping of bird song was absent, even the buzzing of smaller creatures was silent. It was the delicacies such as those that brought peace to her evenings, yet it was also the smallest detail that was absent from..

"The Forbidden Forest," she whispered breathlessly, simply for Ravenfeather and herself to hear. Yet, her conscience tugged at her, warning that there was an eerie presence observing its new prisoners.

...

With an exchange of terrified expressions, the two of them shared a new respect. Only then, were they both assured that their faith in each other would hold them them together; they would not let themselves slip through the narrowing cracks.

The forest let out a deep breath, shaking the vicinity. It had awoken.

...

* * *

_Faithfulness lives where love is stronger than instinct._

- **Paul Carvel**

...**  
**

_Faith is the bird that sings when the dawn is still dark. _- **Rabindranath Tagore **

...**  
**

_You cannot see faith, but you can see the footprints of the faithful. We must leave behind "faithful footprints" for others to follow. _

- **Dr. Dennis Anderson **

* * *

**A/N: Finally the major plot to Silent Whispers has been set in motion! This was a very big chapter, thus I thought a very big lesson would fit it. Mostly because you will see Ravenfeather and Maskheart struggling with faith at first, but then they will grow, grow stronger individually and in each other. Some spots may be rough, but I have sincerely put my heart and soul into this story. I will be focusing more on my weaknesses in my story and trying to improve them. That's why constructive criticism is always beneficial!  
**

**My full author's note will be added shortly.. Enjoy and please tell me what you think!  
**

******...  
**

******Ravenfeather belongs to my friend.  
**

**********Characters and Plot © myself  
Warriors Concept © Erin Hunter**


End file.
